Cuidando del Santuario
by Noh-chan
Summary: Lyra quiere entrenar y sabe dónde encontrar a Silver, pero justamente ese día él le dice que debe cuidar del Santuario de la Guarida Dragón. [SoulSilverShipping, Lemmon].


**Ejem, vuelvo con un Fan-Fic SoulSilverShipping, aviso que esta vez es lemmon, puro lemmon xD. Se me han ido los personajes un poco de las manos, pero aquí tenéis el resultado, disfrutadlo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CUIDANDO DEL SANTUARIO**

Lyra bajaba por las escaleras de mano de la Guarida Dragón con una destreza adquirida por la costumbre.

Era jueves y tenía ganas de entrenar, así que esa mañana decidió acercarse a donde sabía que encontraría a alguien contra quién pelear.

Vio una cabellera roja mientras se acercaba con su Quagsire, Lakea, y con una sonrisa recordó cuando el chico le pidió que hicieran equipo contra Lance y Débora. Esa fue de las primeras veces que Silver no se mostró agresivo con ella y poco a poco la aceptaba a su lado.

Al llegar devolvió a Lakea a su Pokéball y se acercó al pelirrojo, que casualmente no parecía estar entrenando.

-Hey Silver. –La chica le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas y el chico se giró hacia ella con una media sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo- ¿Qué te parece una pelea?

-Veo que vas directa al grano. –Silver no la miró mientras hablaba, parecía concentrado abriendo la puerta algo rota del Santuario- Pero hoy no vine a pelear.

La puerta estaba tan desgastada que parecía que fuera a romperse con el mínimo movimiento, así que Silver la abrió muy lentamente y con mucho cuidado.

-¿Tú no quieres pelear? –El simple pensamiento de que su rival de hacía años no quisiera echar un combate confundía a Lyra-.

Nunca le había rechazado de esa forma un combate Pokémon.

-El viejo me ha pedido que vigile el Santuario en su ausencia.

El chico entró y Lyra le siguió con curiosidad. A veces saludaba al viejo Maestro cuando iba a entrenar con el pelirrojo, pero solo había entrado un par de veces al Santuario. Aun así se sorprendió al ver el deterioro.

-¿El Maestro?

Lyra se acercó al centro de la sala y entonces se dio cuenta de que no había nadie.

-Esta mañana se fue temprano con los demás viejos. No recuerdo exactamente qué me dijo pero me pidió que nadie entrase aquí y que cuidase el lugar. –El chico se encogió de hombros- La verdad es que me iba a negar, pero me dijo que aceptaría una pelea Pokémon a cambio.

-Así que… ¿Vas a quedarte aquí sin hacer nada? –Lyra se sentó en el suelo, que a pesar del desgasto estaba sin suciedad y apoyó la espalda contra la pared-.

-Eso he dicho, lo que no sé es qué haces aquí aun. –Silver se apoyó en la pared de enfrente de la chica y se puso a mirar su Pokégear, dándole a entender que no iba a darle conversación-.

-No seas amargado, me quedaré a hacerte algo de compañía. –Lyra le sonrió ampliamente pero el chico no la miró-.

-Me encanta que lo decidas todo tú sola. –El chico la y suspiró-.

Lyra volvió a mirar al chico, que estaba entretenido mirando su Pokégear. Había crecido mucho desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Y también había empezado a verle como a un hombre a sus diecinueve años. No pudo evitar que un sonrojo cubriese sus mejillas y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta Silver la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces mirándome tan concentrada y sonrojada? Das un poco de mal rollo, ¿sabes? –Silver se acercó a ella cuando la vio ponerse aun más roja, pillada in fraganti-.

-¿En qué piensas que hace que te pongas roja? –Una sonrisa burlona adornó el rostro de Silver y la chica quiso esconderse de su mirada-.

Tampoco había pasado por alto que cuando terminaban de entrenar o se encontraban el chico era mucho más cercano y provocador, pero de otra forma diferente a antes. Y eso la confundía y le hacía sentirse extraña.

Pero tampoco le desagradaba.

-Pensaba en que has crecido mucho. –Respondió sincera e inocente la chica ante la mirada insistente de Silver-.

Se acercó a ella hasta arrinconarla contra la pared, haciendo que la chica se sorprendiese y se pusiera más roja si podía.

Vale que últimamente Silver le soltaba cosas algo provocadoras o se acercaba más de lo normal, pero eso ya estaba pasando los límites.

-Tú también has crecido. –Lyra no pasó por alto el tono de Silver cuando le separó las piernas para acercarse más a ella, cohibiéndola al máximo-.

-Silver, estás actuando un poco raro… -La voz le temblaba un poco al notar el cuerpo del pelirrojo presionarse suavemente contra el suyo-.

-¿Te molesta? –Una expresión de fingida sorpresa adornó su rostro para después dirigirle una sonrisa ladina y algo sádica-.

Sin palabras Lyra solo se quedó sorprendida y tensa cuando notó a Silver besarle el cuello suavemente.

Y así un par de veces más hasta que la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo ruiditos y de que debía parar al chico.

Pero no le paró y Silver parecía encantado con el permiso indirecto que la chica le daba.

Plantó besos y mordiscos en el blanco cuello hasta que se cansó y pasó al lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndole soltar un sonido más alto que los anteriores a Lyra.

Entonces se vio empujado levemente hacia atrás, no con mucha fuerza.

-Silver… Para… -Lyra tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y estaba más roja que una baya tamate-.

El chico en vez de parar se lanzó de nuevo hacia ella, animado ante la vista de una inocente y agitada Lyra y sin hacerle caso volvió a atacar su oreja.

Leves espasmos recorrían la espalda de la chica. Nunca se habría imaginado que se podría sentir tan bien que le mordiesen el lóbulo de la oreja y mucho menos se habría imaginado que iba a descubrirlo de la mano de Silver.

Abrió los ojos y suspiró agitada. Silver no parecía querer parar y ella cada vez tenía menos ganas de apartarlo. Hacía tiempo que se sentía atraída hacia él, pero no esperaba que el chico sintiese algo parecido por ella.

Lyra se estremeció al notar los largos dedos del chico pasearse por sus hombros y bajar hacia sus pechos.

Ese era el momento, si quería parar debía hacerlo ahora, antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos. Aun podían achacar los besos y mordiscos en el cuello a un pequeño desliz, pero si dejaba que le tocase… Habrían pasado la línea y quién sabe qué pasaría entre ellos después.

Lyra solo tenía unos segundos para decidirse, bien podían hacerse más íntimos después o todo lo contrario. Pero el tiempo decidió por ella y sintió como Silver masajeaba sus pechos.

Miró a Silver a los ojos y notó cómo saltaba su corazón al distinguir deseo y necesidad en la mirada del chico. ¿Tanto la deseaba?

Sin pensarlo mucho la chica, que ya había decidido dejarse llevar, llevó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Silver y lo atrajó hasta ella.

Se besaron suavemente y el chico se sorprendió de que ella tomase iniciativa.

Las manos de Silver volvieron a trabajar después de la sorpresa y el beso se tornó más brusco.

Lyra llevó sus manos temblorosas hacia la chaqueta de Silver y le bajó la cremallera ante la atenta mirada del chico.

Vio otra sonrisa por parte de Silver antes de que se lanzase hacia ella a besarla de nuevo.

Sus lenguas batallaban, el espíritu de lucha de Lyra y el orgullo de Silver se enfrentaban por ver quién dominaba el beso, pero a diferencia de con las peleas Pokémon, esta vez ganó Silver, haciendo perder la cabeza a la chica.

Con un gruñido el pelirrojo se apartó de ella y le apartó los tirantes del mono a un lado para poder levantarle la camiseta.

Silver se esperaba a una Lyra roja como tamate, temblorosa y avergonzada, así que una vez la camiseta femenina tocó el suelo se sorprendió al ver que aunque estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas le dedicaba una mirada voraz.

La camiseta de Silver voló también y el chico se quedó con el pecho descubierto ante las manos femeninas que lo recorrieron de arriba abajo.

Pero el chico no iba a dejar que ella tomase el control, así que cogió sus manos por las muñecas y con una mano las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza.

Besó la piel descubierta de sus pechos y con la otra mano desabrochó el sujetador de la chica, con algo de dificultad.

Cuando hubo apartado la prenda lo suficiente, ya que no podía quitársela porque tenía sujetados sus brazos, empezó a lamer y mordisquear los pezones de la chica, primero el derecho, luego el izquierdo. Y así un par de veces más.

Pero Lyra quería tocar a Silver. Morderle y besarle como le había hecho a ella y en un rápido movimiento y tomando por sorpresa al chico se soltó y le empujó hasta sentarse encima de él.

Algo se agitó en el interior de Lyra y notó calor en su intimidad al notar que Silver estaba duro contra ella. Vio la mirada desafiante que le dedicaba el chico y sabía que estaba tomándose ese movimiento como un reto.

La chica no perdió tiempo y mientras se quitaba el sujetador se acercó al cuello de Silver, besándolo suavemente y dejando algún que otro mordisco flojo, haciendo temblar al chico, que llevó sus manos a la fina cintura de su compañera.

No duró mucho porque Silver la volvió a arrinconar contra la pared y ya muy excitado le quitó el mono a la chica de un tirón, dejándola en bragas.

El toque de la mano del pelirrojo en aquella zona tan especial de la chica le hizo contener la respiración.

Se miraron a los ojos y Silver gruñó ante la expresión de placer que le provocaba a Lyra, a su Lyra.

Aun por encima de la tela se sentía mucho mejor a cuando lo hacía ella y Lyra cerró los ojos y gimió fuertemente cuando Silver metió dos dedos en su interior.

El chico se sorprendió al notar lo mojada que estaba ya y lo fácil que habían entrado sus dedos en ella. Supuso que ella sería tan inocente como para apenas haberse tocado ella misma, pero se dio cuenta de que había estado equivocado.

Lyra era mucho menos inocente de lo que parecía.

Eso le hizo agitarse más y movió los dedos con más dureza, haciendo soltar grititos a la castaña.

No podía más, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Silver retiró la mano y se puso de pie para bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Lyra con los ojos aun empañados por el placer miró cada movimiento del chico y acercó su mano al miembro masculino una vez él se hubo bajado los calzoncillos.

Le tomó por sorpresa que la chica se atreviese a hacer eso, conociéndola, pero sonrió como pudo y llevó una mano a la nuca de la chica.

Ya que parecía no ser tan inocente pensó que tampoco había necesidad de ir suave con ella.

Así que empujándola por la nuca la acercó hasta su miembro y ella pareció entender lo que él quería.

Aunque al principio Lyra no quería abrir la boca al final aceptó y decidió probar.

Lo que no se esperaba era que Silver fuera tan brusco y metiera su miembro todo lo que pudo en su boca.

La chica apretó los puños contra el suelo y cerró los ojos mientras el chico sacaba su miembro por completo y volvía a meterlo, con un gemido.

Y así comenzó a embestir cada vez más rápido.

Aunque Lyra no estaba acostumbrada y tenerlo entero en su boca era molesto y a veces le causaba una sensación algo rara también notaba cómo se mojaba.

Por su parte Silver no podía controlarse al ver la cara de Lyra aceptando su miembro entero ir directo a su garganta. También era el hecho de que nunca había hecho eso con nadie, que decidió parar, con miedo a terminar pronto.

Lyra tosió un par de veces y se limpió los restos que le quedaron en la barbilla con la mano.

Una repentina y leve sensación de culpa atacó a Silver y se agachó para darle un beso en la frente mientras le bajaba con suavidad las bragas.

La chica no parecía molesta, si no más bien excitada y se sorprendió al ver que Silver cogía un preservativo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Iba a decir algo pero Silver la besó con necesidad, haciéndola callar.

Cuando se lo hubo puesto Lyra volvió a estirarlo y se sentó encima del chico. Antes de meter el miembro en ella, llevándose de paso su virginidad miró a Silver a los ojos y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que le fue correspondida con una igual, que le llenó de amor y calidez.

Silver aceptó que la chica estuviera arriba, solo por esa vez, pero puso sus manos en su cadera dispuesto a llevar el ritmo.

La chica se levantó y lo posicionó en su entrada para ir sentándose poco a poco en él.

La expresión de placer que inundaba su rostro desvanecía cualquier posibilidad de que Silver la viera como una chica inocente y le llenó de lujuria.

Una vez estuvo dentro de ella no esperó a que empezase a moverse y empujó sus caderas contra las femeninas.

Con ayuda de sus manos empezó a embestirla y la chica poco a poco le cogió el ritmo.

Los pequeños pechos de Lyra botaban ante la atenta mirada del pelirrojo y llevó una de sus manos hacia ellos, apretándolos y acariciándolos mientras la chica gemía y se dejaba llevar por la pasión.

El chico escuchaba su nombre saliendo de la boca de Lyra acompañado de fuertes gemidos y suspiros y sintió que no duraría mucho.

Llevó ambas manos al trasero de la chica y le dio un azote que la hizo saltar de sorpresa a la vez que se apretaba a su alrededor.

Eso envió una descarga a Silver por todo el cuerpo y le hizo cerrar los ojos mientras volvía a azotarla.

El chico entendió que ella no quería que él fuera suave y decidió cambiar de posiciones.

La dejó debajo de él y empezó a embestirle con fuerza e insistencia mientras la chica le abrazaba contra su pecho.

Escuchaba los gemidos en su oreja y supo que no iba a aguantar más.

Con un gruñido y unos espasmos terminó ante la mirada atenta de Lyra, que se maravilló ante la expresión de placer de Silver.

Se quedaron unos segundos abrazados hasta que Silver se apartó de ella y se limpió con unos pañuelos que sacó de su pantalón.

La chica cogió un pañuelo que le tendía el chico y se limpió. Se vistieron sin decir nada y se quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro.

Hasta que Lyra no pudo aguantarse más.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Silver notó la intensa mirada de la chica y se giró a verla.

-¿Ahora qué qué?

Vio cómo ella inflaba las mejillas y fruncía el ceño.

-Creo que he dejado bastante claro lo que pienso.

Al ver que la chica quería que se lo dejase cien por cien claro suspiró.

-Te quiero, ¿ya estás contenta? –Apartó la vista del rostro de la chica, así que no pudo ver su sonrisa-.

Lyra lo abrazó y le besó en la mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero, Silver.

Una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Silver hasta que la puerta del Santuario se abrió.

-¡Silver! ¿¡Qué se supone que te crees que haces!? –Débora entró hecha una furia y se sorprendió al ver a Lyra y a Silver abrazados- Esto… Ejem… Me han venido a avisar el Maestro y sus ayudantes de que les habías echado del Santuario.

Lyra entrecerró los ojos y se apartó de Silver.

-¡Encima se han tenido que esperar porque tenía cuatro contrincantes! ¡No vuelvas a molestarles! –Débora enfadada se fue por donde había venido y Lyra miró al chico-.

-Así que te dijeron que cuidases del sitio.

Lyra ya entendía por qué iba tan bien preparado el chico, lo había planeado todo, sabía que ella iba todos los jueves allí, incluso se había preocupado en llevar preservativos y pañuelos.

Una sonrisa ladina adornó el rostro de Silver.

-No me arrepiento de nada.

Un golpe en el hombro por parte de Lyra le sacó una sonrisa.


End file.
